


Fractured Reality

by Fawlke



Series: Where do we go from here? [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawlke/pseuds/Fawlke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim finds himself in a psychiatric hospital being told that everyone and everything he has ever known is part of an elaborate fantasy, will he ever recover and more to the point...does he want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jim awoke to a bright light and the chirping of birds outside of his window, that wasn’t normal. There was no birdsong unless he requested the computer of the Enterprise to play some and the light that was coming from the window looked like sunlight. He blinked looking around the bare white room, it didn’t look like a hotel room, or if it was it was a very cheap one, it looked almost clinical. He shifted feeling creaking from the springs of the single bed he was laying on, he studied the bed, plain white metal frame with sprung metal supports that a thin foam mattress was laid upon. As he shifted the mattress crinkled, it had a waterproof cover on? He sat up allowing his feet to touch the cold tiles, as he did there was a clinking he looked down, leather restraints were unfastened and hanging from the bed frame, they were brushing the floor as he moved. Where the hell was he?

He rubbed his face noticing that there was a plastic bracelet on his wrist, he studied the printed label:

**Kirk. James T**

**Patient ID: 937-0176**

He squinted at it, patient? He could hear movement outside of the door it was solid metal with a small viewing window, no handle on this side. Was he trapped? A prisoner?

The door unlocked with a loud clunk making him jump, it opened and a man that would make ‘cupcake’ look small opened it, he was smiling in a friendly way though which seemed to mean he wasn’t going to cause him harm. “Wakey, Wakey, rise and…Oh, you’re already awake” he moved into the room, pulling the blind up to allow more light in then opening a cupboard to remove plain grey tracksuit bottoms and a matching hooded top, he threw them on the bed next to Jim, they were followed by a black t-shirt. He turned frowning at the lack of response “You feeling ok Jim?”

Jim picked at the clothes but stayed sitting “Sorry where am I?”

The man’s face changed to a pitying look but spoke kindly “Not this again, look you’ve got a session with Doctor Hardman at 10:00 why don’t you get yourself ready and I’ll see what I can get you for breakfast, fancy anything in particular?”

Jim opened his mouth but someone yelled “Luke! I need help in here” Luke rushed out of the door, Jim peering out after him, he could hear screaming, it looked like his room was in a long hospital corridor, there were rooms identical to his set out in intervals. There were other residents in pyjamas either looking out their own rooms or heading away from the commotion. The screaming was coming from a room just down from his, curiosity got the better of him and he decided to investigate. Two orderlies dressed in their white scrubs were holding a third man down on the floor, he was struggling frantically, screaming obscenities at them, Luke was adding his weight but had a hypodermic needle in his hand, he used his teeth to remove the protective cap and pushed it into the man’s bicep.

The struggling calmed and when they were sure he was down, they carefully released him, Luke stood recapping the now empty syringe “Looks like Franks in for another few days of solitary” he noticed Jim in the doorway “Did you need something Jimmy? Are you ok to get ready by yourself?”

“No I’m good thanks” Luke smiled and backed Jim away from the door, giving him a friendly pat on the arm as the other two orderlies carted ‘Frank’ away, “What’ll happen to him?”

“Don’t worry about it; we’ll take good care of him”

Jim picked the clothes up from his room, when had he decided this was his room? There was nothing personal in it at all. He quickly left following the other ‘patients’ to the bathroom, it was a large white tiled room, with six shower cubicles, they were open with no curtain and there was a bored looking orderly watching the patients shower, but he only seemed to be making sure they were ok, Jim couldn’t see anything malicious. Jim headed to the empty one at the end, placing his clothing on the wooden bench in front of it, he noted the bench was bolted to the floor. “Don’t forget your towel Jimmy?” the orderly pointed to a stack of white towels to the side, Jim picked one up and hung it by the shower cubicle. The patient next to him seemed in a word of his own as he stripped and entered the shower, Jim started to undress feeling very strange, he wasn’t ashamed of his body by any means and on board the Enterprise there were occasions after gym sessions that you would see other naked forms while changing but this, he eyed the orderly again who gave him a re-assuring smile “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before Jim, now c’mon before all the hot waters gone” Jim stripped and stepped into the steam as quickly as he could, he showered side on so he could check for anyone approaching. He quickly dried and dressed noting that he had to put his slippers back on, what he’d give for trainers or his Starfleet issue boots, they were comfy.

 

He followed other patients to the canteen. Luke waved him to an empty seat then slid a tray in front of him, it was grey with little slots for the food different items. There was a plastic beaker of juice, cup of water and a plastic fork. Scrambled eggs, bacon and toast, it looked disgusting, the eggs were white and had a lot of liquid running off them, definitely reconstituted, the bacon was fatty and stringy and the toast was cold “Sorry you took a little longer in the shower” Luke said as he held up a small medicine cup that rattled, Jim took it peering inside, there were three coloured tablets. “What’s this?”

Luke rolled his eyes as if they had done this many times before “Your medication” Jim was still looking at him expectantly “one to calm you down, one to clear your head and one to help with your _episodes_ “

Jim wasn’t about to take anything they gave him, he still had no idea how he got here.

Luke pursed his lips “Y’know Dr Hardman won’t see you unless you’ve had your meds.”

Jim still didn’t take them, Luke lowered his voice “Look you can either take them, or I can make you and I’d prefer not to do that.”

Luke was right, Jim couldn’t really fight them he’d seen how Frank had been dealt with this morning, he decided to play along, he took the pills like he would a shot then swallowed a load of orange juice, careful to keep the pills in his mouth.

Luke folded his arms “I’m not falling for that again” they had a small staring contest, then Jim gave in he swallowed the pills with the rest of the orange. Luke leant forward “Say ah” he checked inside Jim’s mouth to make sure the pills were gone and took the small cup from him smiling “That’s better, if you’re good during your session I’ll save you a chocolate pudding at lunch, how’s that sound?”

It sounded condescending and Jim really wanted to respond rudely but he decided to play nice “Sounds great” he replied unenthusiastically.

“C’mon time for your appointment” Luke lead him down a corridor to an office, he knocked on the door and a nasal voice responded “Enter” Luke opened the door, ushering Jim inside, then closing the door not following him in. “Ah James, how are we feeling today?” Jim rolled his eyes, he loved being talked to like he was three years old.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ah James, how are we feeling today?” Jim rolled his eyes, he loved being talked to like he was a three year old. He sat heavily on the chair that was bolted to the floor, there was a small table with a plastic cup of water and another chair, this must be Dr Hardman, he studied the man who was wearing a tweed jacket (seriously tweed?) and heavy black rimmed glasses.

“I’m fine” he looked around the room, he could see an alarm strip running all around the middle, there was no other furniture.

The doctor smiled at him, shifting the paper pad on his lap “I asked how you were?”

“I said I’m fine”

The man’s expression didn’t change but he flipped to another page in his notes “Luke mentioned that you awoke confused this morning, unaware of where you were?”

“Maybe” he wasn’t going to give this guy anything.

Hardman sighed as if they had done this previously “Why don’t you tell me the last thing you remember?”

“Tell you what, you tell me what you know and I’ll see if I can fill anything in that’s missing”

Hardman picked a file up from the table and handed it to him, Jim flipped it open, it was a medical file…his medical file. He skimmed through, he’d spent the last 15 years undergoing various treatments for his delusions and this was the latest facility in a long line. He read the next of kin information and looked up in shock “My father’s alive?!”

The doctor closed his eyes briefly, then gave him a pitying look “Oh dear, we’re back here are we.” He spoke as if this was well rehearsed “Yes your father is alive living with your mother at your family home. They cared for you as long as they could but it seems you needed more help than they themselves could provide so they gave your care over to the state. You were recently transferred to this private facility at great expense to your family, after you became violent with your previous doctor and tried to escape. This institute has a higher level of security and an outstanding success rate at treating people with your type of psychosis. Does any of this seem familiar?” Jim made a noncommittal noise, the doctor sighed “Would you like me to contact your parents, see if they would be available to visit this weekend?” Jim tried not to look eager “Yeah, if they can make it” Hardman smiled as if he had made some progress “Unless you would like to call them, your mother does always love to hear from you especially when you’re lucid” Jim swallowed “Maybe later” he didn’t want to be led into a trap he still wasn’t sure what was going on but he knew for certain he wasn’t crazy…he _wasn’t_.

The doctor looked at him expectantly “now it’s your turn”

Jim restlessly patted his legs and shifted in the chair, he took a sip of water “I was on the Enterprise”

Hardman smiled in an understanding way “The ship you are the Captain of?”

He nodded and the doctor motioned him to continue.

“A few ships had gone missing in the Beta Aurigae system, we found a strange signal so we investigated. We were hailed, when we responded it was like something was draining the ship of power”

“And how did that make you feel?”

“I don’t know, afraid, something was draining the ship, all of my crew could die”

“James, your crew don’t exist”

“No that’s…” Jim took a breath, they existed, they did, didn’t they?

“What happened next?”

“Spock”

Hardman flipped a page looking at more handwritten notes “Ah your First officer, the alien?”

“He’s half human” the doctor gave him a humouring smile “Oh yes, of course. I forgot, please continue”

“Spock found where the signal was coming from and re-modulated the shields to stop the draining affect”

“And what did he re-modulate them to?”

Jim looked up “What?” was it his imagination or did the doctor look eager.

“What did he change the shield frequency to?”

“That’s a specific question isn’t it?”

The doctor blinked his face changing back to an impassive mask “I am merely trying to work out the level of detail you include within your fantasy”

“Oh” he was still suspicious “I don’t remember, Spock’s way smarter at that sorta thing than I am”

The doctor couldn’t quite hide the disappointment. “What about the command codes?”

Jim’s voice was ice as he responded “What is this?”

“I don’t know what you…” Jim was on his feet, he grabbed the doctor by his jacket and shoved him into the wall “Why do you want the command codes to my ship?”

The doctor was going red as Jim pushed harder cutting off his air supply, the door banged open behind him and suddenly there were hands grabbing at him, he tried to fight but he was subdued to the floor the doctor uncapping a syringe “Oh James, I thought we’d gotten past this”

Jim struggled “No!” as he felt the needle pushed into his arm, something cold washed over him and he passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

God what had he been drinking, that was the last time he ever helped Scotty test his latest batch of illegal hooch. He blinked wiping the drool from the side of his mouth, he didn’t remember passing out on the floor and this wasn’t a floor he recognised. He blinked, it was very white and…spongy. He pushed himself up to a sitting position wincing as the over starched cotton t-shirt rubbed his shoulder, he pulled the sleeve up, there was a black bruise around where he had been injected with sedative, as he looked he could see that there were other needle marks and bruises in various stages of healing that showed this was a regular occurrence.

He sighed leaning his head back against the padded wall, what was going on?

The door clanged open, there was a man that reminded him of a weasel stood in the doorway “Well look, the great Starship Captain has decided to re-join us”

Jim decided instantly that he disliked this man.

“Nothing to say there champ?” this was the kind of man who loved to belittle and hurt other people ‘cause it gave him an overblown sense of self importance, a basic bully. Jim would’ve loved to wipe the smirk off this guy’s face, maybe at a point where he was able to stand up on his own, damn sedatives left his legs feeling shaky. He made himself feel better by imagining setting Spock on him, no-one was better when it came to verbally eviscerating someone, but Spock wasn’t real, was he?

“Get up already, I’m not helping you, if you don’t hurry you’ll miss dinner” Jim _really_ didn’t like this man, he used the wall to steady himself as he stood and a pair of white plimsolls were thrown to the floor, the man smirked as Jim had to lower himself back down to put them on. He was thankful they had a Velcro fastening as he was unsure his fingers would have co-operated for laces. He stood back up and looked at the man “Where’s Luke?”

The man scowled “Luke does have a home to go to y’know, he’s not here just to be at your beck and call. He’s too soft on you” a grey hooded top was thrown at him, he fumbled and managed to pull it on. As he did he could see the staff tag clipped onto the man’s belt ‘Graham something’ he couldn’t make out the surname.

Graham impatiently stared tapping his foot until Jim was ready, he followed him from the padded room, they moved down a few corridors then out into the same room he’d had breakfast in. Graham pointed to a seat then wandered towards the serving hatch. Jim sat noting most people seemed to have finished their meals and were doing something else, either watching an old fashioned television or playing board games, now he thought about it they were all human, he hadn’t seen any aliens at all. He looked round for a clock or something to tell him the date. A tray landed heavily on the table in front of him, bread and butter and an unappetising runny soup. “Bon appetite” Graham smirked then wandered away.

Jim picked up the plastic spoon, dipping it in the soup and tasting it, chicken noodle? It was salty and watery, the pasta shapes had sat in the soup for so long that they dissolved when his spoon touched them.

Someone approached his table, he didn’t look up. “Simon…” Graham was back “How many times do I have to tell you not to take the game pieces, other people have the right to play as well you know, c’mon” Jim looked up in time to see Graham grab Simon’s arm and pull him away, as he did a chess piece went skittering across the table, Jim caught it. It was the white king. He looked up and met ‘Simon’s’ gaze as he was led away, Jim’s heart stopped. The man Graham had called Simon was Spock.


	4. Chapter 4

Jim wanted to follow as Spock…no, Simon? was led out the room but another orderly gave him a stern glare so he sat back down, forcing himself to eat the soup as he turned the white king over in his hand, he couldn’t see anything hidden, it didn’t open or look like a communicator, it was just a cheap plastic chess piece. He sighed as someone yelled “Ok people bed time” he looked up as the lights were dimmed patients shifting out of the room. He pocketed the chess piece and headed back to his room.

He flopped onto the bed hearing the springs creak and protest, he placed the king on his windowsill as he stared up at the sky, white twinkling lights staring back at him. He sighed, maybe if he behaved he’d be able to talk to ‘Simon’ tomorrow. He fell asleep hoping to clear his mind of the leftover sedatives.

 

He awoke to bright sunshine streaming into his window, the white king still standing like a sentinel on the ledge, he heard other doors being opened and quickly pocketed it. “Morning Sunshine” Luke was back, he couldn’t help but grin at the large man as he continued speaking “I hear you had fun yesterday”

“To be honest I don’t remember a lot of what happened”

Luke smiled “yes well if you’re going to try and strangle the doctor that will happen”

“So what happens today, am I in confinement?”

Luke leant forward speaking in a conspiratorial manner “You had to deal with Graham last night, I think that’s punishment enough don’t you?” Jim smiled at him.

“C’mon breakfast might still be hot if you hurry”

 

Jim entered the common room feeling a lot better after his shower, he looked around for Simon but couldn’t see him anywhere, he’d have to ask Luke, he sat down making sure he could see the door.

A tray was placed in front of him, pancakes, he looked up in surprise, Luke smiled in an almost embarrassed way “I know you didn’t eat much yesterday and you have a sweet tooth, don’t ask me what I had to do to get the kitchen staff to make them” Jim cut a piece of the syrup covered pancake and stuffed it in his mouth, he was starving, he grinned up talking through the mouthful “but I’m worth it” Luke wiped his cheek with a napkin “You’re a pain in my ass kid” Jim felt a cold sensation at the words, it reminded him of Bones, Luke noticed the change “Hey you ok?”

Jim blinked “yep just trying not to choke on my breakfast”

Luke placed a small cup containing three pills on the table, Jim instantly swallowed them much to the orderly’s surprise, he took the empty cup away and Jim finished his meal. He was so engrossed that he almost missed the tall thin figure that seated himself at the chess set by the far wall. Another orderly placed a plate of toast on Simon’s lap, he looked at the toast but didn’t eat it.

“Oh you remember Simon do you?” Luke was back.

“Yeah, what’s with him?”

“Doctor says you really shouldn’t interact with him as it exacerbates your condition, you seem to think he’s your first officer? Someone called…” Luke seemed to be thinking “Spot? Speck?”

Jim looked up at him “Spock?”

“That’s it”

“And what do you think?”

Luke sighed “I think that some days you can be the sanest most intelligent person I know.” He looked sadly at man across the room “Simon, doesn’t have anyone, it’s like he’s a ghost, there’s nothing there, we have to prompt him to do everything but the only person he willingly interacts with is you, so the way I see it…you do more good for him than the harm he might do you.” They watched Simon as an orderly prompted him to eat the brown toast.

“Now are you going to go over and return the chess piece you’ve been hiding or not?”

Jim smiled up then wiped his hands and mouth then took his water over to Simon.

“Can I sit here?”

Simon slowly looked up and a wave of familiarity washed over him as dark brown eyes met his. It was Spock, it had to be, the same impassiveness he was used to stared back at him but the hair was wrong longer and messy, eyebrows rounded and ears lacking a point, there was a hollowness to the face and purplish bags under the eyes. Simon gave a jerky nod then stared back down at the chess board. Jim took the white king and placed it in its correct place. Something flickered in Simon’s gaze, Jim pushed a pawn forward, there was definite interest now.

Simon leant forward, almost tentatively pushing one of his own pawns forward then snatching his hand back as if he had done something wrong. Simon fiddled with his hands in his lap hunching over slightly in a protective manner while he waited between turns. Jim could see that although this man resembled his first officer, they were not the same man. Spock held himself with confidence, Simon did not. Spock could sit still for hours with a calmness that belied the power hidden beneath the exterior, Simon sat nervously twitching his fingers, he’d picked one side so much that Jim could see red…huh…red blood?.

They continued to trade moves, Jim trying to get Simon to speak to him, that would allow him see whether this was truly Spock or not, nothing could hide that rich voice.

Jim was easily winning, he’d tried to draw the game out by making hasty ill-thought moves but Simon didn’t seem to notice, he was just following a pattern.

Jim slumped back sighing as his forces decimated the other man’s defences. There was one move Simon could take, it was advanced and nothing like the play style that had been happening so far.

Simon’s hand went to the rook, hovering over it, Jim’s hear sank but then the trembling stopped, the movement became assured as a knight was chosen taking Jim’s Queen.

He looked up in shock, brown eyes were assessing him.

He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted “Ok people, time to move out” Luke was back “Jim, Doctor Hardman wants to see you again. Simon’s got an art class now, don’t you Simon?”

The moment he was addressed Simon’s gaze meekly dropped going back to the nervous shifting.

Jim sighed, for a second he had almost hoped…he stood, Luke was already by the door, he didn’t realise Simon was standing next to him until he looked back.

Simon swallowed nervously flicking a gaze to the orderlies but they were busy with the other patients.

Jim watched in shock as Simon straightened to a very familiar posture hands clasping behind his back, all traces of nervousness gone as he stared at Jim raising one brow “Captain, do not let them fool you”

“Spock?” Warmth entered the dark gaze, a slight smile at the corner of the mouth. A hand clamped down on Simon’s shoulder breaking the spell and Simon was back “C’mon Simon you’ll miss your class” Simon allowed himself to be led away but glanced back at Jim as he left.

Luke spoke “C’mon Jim, don’t want to keep the doctor waiting”

No he didn’t, he had some questions of his own.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hello James, how are we feeling today?”

He really disliked Doctor Hardman, the condescension was infuriating, “Not bad, who’s Simon?”

The doctor blinked “You know I can’t discuss other patients”

“I’m not looking for a life history just tell me about him”

“I would prefer to talk about you. At our last session you were telling me about the Enterprise”

“No you were asking me about the Enterprise, I wasn’t telling you anything”

Hardman sighed “It’s going to be like this is it” he made a gesture and two orderlies came in, they grabbed him, pinning him down and he was injected with something that felt like ice.

They pulled him back dumping him roughly in his seat but stayed in the room.

“Now tell me about the Enterprise”

“Go to hell” his tongue felt thick.

“You are being particularly stubborn today, the shield frequencies had been changed…” Hardman prompted and Jim was sure his eyes changed to a yellow colour…must be the drugs, he felt funky.

“Yep, Spock changed them…he’s a genius y’know”

“Yes you’ve told me, what did he change them to?”

Jim giggled “Dunno six something…” his mouth felt weird. He wiggled his fingers in front of his face, technicolour…cool.

“Very well, what are the command codes?”

“Say please”

“Please tell me what the command codes are”

Jim pressed a finger to his lip “Shhh it’s a secret”, he squinted up at the orderlies noting one of them scowling at him was Graham, “c’mere” he beckoned to the doctor who leant in, a hungry look on his face “closer dun wan’ them to hear”

The doctor leant closer “open sesame” Jim then head butted him breaking Hardman’s nose. He turned evading one of the orderlies, using the man’s momentum to pull him over the chair and force him face first into the table. Ok two down, he wobbled a bit as he stood noticing Graham heading for the alarm strip, Jim kicked him in the back of the knee to bring him down then smashed his own knee into the man’s face, _that_ was satisfying. He stood looking at the unconscious bodies, three broken noses that had to be a record.

He stripped old fashioned metal keys from the orderlies and doctor and locked the room, making sure to deactivate the alarm by yanking the cables out. He dumped the other two sets of keys in a plant pot keeping the third and headed off to find Simon.

He felt really drunk as he wandered around, he had no clue where Simon could be…art, did someone say he’d be in a class?

He found a corridor that looked promising hand drawn pictures adorned the walls and plastic cabinets with clay things displayed proudly. Yes there, Simon seemed to be sitting in a room making something, he banged the door open, the art teacher shrieking as she took in his bloody appearance “Hi” he grinned.

“Please don’t hurt me” he gestured to the door and she ran out as Jim found a key that would lock it.

Simon was staring impassively at him.

Jim swayed drunkenly “Hi Spock”

The eyebrow rose, as he stood “You appear to have been drugged” the eyes took in the blood “Are you injured?”

“Yes and no, in that order.”

Spock took a step forward and Jim leant his pounding head against Spock’s sternum, he felt Spock’s deep voice wash over him as someone started banging on the door “Please hold on, I am doing everything I can to find you”

He looked up in confusion, “Find me, but you’re right here” Brown eyes looked sadly at him “No I am not” The door burst open and Jim was tackled to the floor, he looked up, why was Spock not helping him but the man now looking nervously down at him was Simon. There was a sharp pain and he fell unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

Jim opened his eyes blearily looking up, it was night he could see the stars through his window. He tried to shift but felt heavy restraints around his wrists, chest, waist and ankles. He allowed his head to flop back onto the pillow, he felt nauseous.

“How’re you feeling?” He rolled his head to see Luke sitting next to his bed.

He tried to talk but his mouth was dry, a straw was held to his lips, “Slowly or you’ll choke”

The water was blissful “Wha?”

“The doctor gave you a new treatment, you had a reaction to it, started saying he had yellow eyes and how he wanted the command codes for the Enterprise. You escaped and found Simon, poor guy is really shook up, we found him cowering under a table as you were shouting at him to help you. You called him Spock”

“Oh” he tried to rub his face but couldn’t.

“Will you be good if I release your hands?”

“Right now I just wanna sleep”

Luke undid his hands and he brought them to his face rubbing his eyes.

“Here” a wet wash cloth was handed to him, it felt wonderful as he rubbed it over his face and neck

“You’re too good to me”

“Yeah well for some reason I feel the need to take care of you”

“I tend to bring that out in medical professionals”

Luke gave him a strange look “Get some sleep, you’ll feel better in the morning.”

Jim caught Luke’s wrist “Will you do me a favour?” Luke looked at him suspiciously “Can I see the security video of what happened yesterday? I want to see if what I saw is actually what happened”

Luke placed Jim’s hand back on the bed patting it “I’ll see what I can do”

 

It was morning, Jim didn’t remember falling back to sleep but he must have, he reached down fumbling with the strap across his chest. His door banged open not helping his headache, great Graham was back, he smiled at the black eyes and steri-stripped nose.

“I’m not sure you deserve to be out with what you did yesterday but the doctor’s taken pity on you, if it was up to me you’d be left to rot in solitary”

“Well it’s a good thing it’s not up to you”

He was suddenly shoved face first onto the bed, he could feel a knee pressing painfully into his back as his arm was wrenched up, Graham hissed in his ear “Listen to me you little shit, you may be the golden boy able to get away with anything but I see through you, once a new person with an even more interesting case comes along, they’ll lose interest and then you’ll be left with no-one to protect you”.

“What’s going on here?” the pressure released and Jim flipped himself over, Luke was standing in the door glaring at Graham holding a small laptop, “Nothing just having a little chat, see you later _Captain_ ” Graham exited still being watched by Luke “Asshole” he commented under his breath as he turned to Jim “You ok?”

“Better now” he was rubbing his shoulder.

“Sorry I’ve been trying to get rid of him for years but he’s the doctor’s nephew” he gave a ‘what can you do’ shrug.

Jim smiled up “How much trouble would I get in if I escaped somehow and beat him up”

“A lot”

“Yeah but I’d be worth it”

“Maybe…” Luke opened the laptop in his hand putting it on the table “I got that footage for you”

Jim stared at the screen as the other man pressed play.

It showed Jim seated opposite the doctor, he remembered this, he was asked about the Enterprise but this was where it changed, he watched himself become violent on screen, two orderlies coming in to give him a sedative then he was pushed back into the seat, Hardman asked him about his parents, that didn’t happen, did it?

The doctor leant in, he watched himself break the man’s nose then deal with the orderlies, he glanced up at Luke as Graham was brought down “Admit it, you enjoyed that” Luke smiled “No Comment” then turned back to the screen.

The footage changed to show him wandering down corridors, he remembered this.

On the video he entered the art room where Simon was making his clay sculpture, he remembered the art teacher leaving, asking him not to hurt her.

This was where it differed, Simon was sat rocking looking up at him in fright, “Hi Spock” Simon stood backing away, he’d said nothing when Jim responded “Yes and no, in that order.” Simon was backed up against the table as Jim rested his head on the man’s chest “P-please…don’t” came a frightened voice as Jim responded “Find me, but you’re right here”

The door broke open; Jim was tackled to the ground as Simon slipped underneath the table, his hands clenched in fists held at his temples as he rocked. The video cut off as an orderly was trying to coax a very frightened Simon out. Jim swallowed “I really did a number on him didn’t I?”

Luke smiled sadly at him “You always do. Doc wants to see you again”

Jim nodded sighing “Oh Joy”

###

Jim sat pulling apart his toast instead of eating it while he waited for his appointment time, he looked up as Simon came in, he was being led by an orderly and didn’t seem to want to let their hand go.

Jim sighed and stood heading over, the orderly looked up defensively “Don’t you think you’ve done enough Kirk?” Jim brought his hands up in surrender “I just wanted to apologise”

The orderly nodded speaking gently “Simon, Jim wants to speak with you, is that ok?”

Simon gripped the hand tightly looking like he would shake his head but then he nodded releasing his grip, the orderly patted his shoulder gently “I’ll just be over there”

Jim sat opposite “I’m sorry about yesterday, I didn’t react well with some new medication.”

Simon nodded slightly, chewing the skin around his fingernail nervously.

“This place…it’s just…I don’t know what to believe anymore…” there was no response, Jim sighed standing, he went to leave but Simon caught his hand staring up imploringly “Please do not give up, I am unsure how much longer I can remain in contact for. You have to know I am doing everything in my power to find you”

Jim pulled his hand from Simon’s, as the contact was lost so was Spock. Jim shook his head, it wasn’t real “I’ve gotta go see Dr Hardman”

He left the room escorted by another orderly to a treatment room he didn’t think he had ever been in before.

He entered to find the doctor standing next to a bed there was a small tray with syringes laid out on it.

“Uh, what’s this?”

Doctor Hardman smiled then winced as it wrinkled his swollen nose “A new treatment, a kind of hypno-therapy I’m going to talk you through your delusion and see if we can pinpoint where it started and see if there is a way to end it.”

Jim looked at the syringes “What’s that”

“A very mild sedative to help you relax, nothing you haven’t had before.” The doctor tilted his head “I’m beginning to think you don’t want to get better”

“It’s not that it’s just…”

“Your father is looking forward to spending the day with you this weekend, I can only authorise that if I deem you to be in a stable condition. It’s perfectly harmless”

Jim lay on the bed, he was so confused, why was he even doing this?

Hardman injected him and a floating sensation filled him.

“Are you going to read my mind?”

“No James, I am not a mind reader I simply need you to talk me through the events of your last mission.”

That wasn’t too bad was it? It was nothing more than anyone would get from reading a Starfleet report.

“Oh…Ok” He felt the memory wash over him.


	7. Chapter 7

Jim opened his eyes smelling the familiar recycled air, he looked around smiling as he could see Sulu and Chekov sitting at their stations in front of him…had that been a dream? What had he been doing?

“Captain we have reached the last known co-ordinates of the USS Excelsior” Jim looked over, Spock was at the science console. “Anything?”

“I am running a detailed scan of the area, this is unusual”

Jim jumped out his chair leaning over Spock’s shoulder “What is it?”

“Nothing Captain…I am detecting no debris, no particles, no radiation. There should be something…”

Jim finished “but there isn’t?” Spock looked as close to baffled as he could be “That is not possible”

Uhura turned “Captain, we are being hailed”

“Where from?” she shrugged, “unknown co-ordinates”

“On screen” the moment the signal was accepted the lights and consoles blinked off and back on as if the power had been interrupted. “What’s that?”

Spock was rapidly pressing commands on his console “It seems our systems are being drained of power at a rapid rate.”

The power flickered on the consoles again “Keptin something is hacking into our systems!”

“Spock!”

“The ensign is correct something is working its way into our computer” Spock’s fingers were a blur.

The ship shook slightly, Sulu calling out “Captain I’m losing control”

“Can you do anything” Sulu looked up but from his face Jim could tell the helmsman had no way to regain navigational control.

Suddenly the systems came back, it seemed full power had been restored.

“What’s happening?” Jim turned to the rapid beeping coming from Spock’s console.

“Spock?”

“A moment…” Spock must be busy to brush him off like that, he rushed over, then stared in amazement, Spock was manually writing an encryption sequence to protect the ships systems, he could see whatever was attacking was breaking through at an alarming rate, Spock was barely keeping ahead.

“How long can you do that for?”

“I do not know…Ensign Chekov your assistance”

Chekov changed his navigation screen to interface with the science station, he read the coding, nodding “I see it; I see what you are doing.” He began adding his own encryption to the code and the attack slowed.

The ship shuddered again and the science console went black Spock looking as close to panicked as he could “It appears whatever is attacking is trying to stop us from retaliating”

Chekov looked up “Commander I do not know how much longer I can do this for” a slight sheen of sweat was appearing on his brow as he frantically typed, “Hold for as long as you can Ensign”

Kirk wasn’t as proficient but he still knew coding, he’d hacked the Kobayashi Maru after all, he sped to another console and started adding to the code, it wasn’t as fast or as pretty but it was at least slowing whatever was attacking them.

Spock punched the steel plating covering the workings on the underside of his console and pulled it open, he didn’t have time to wait for the appropriate tools, he began re-wiring power to the console, there were a few sparks and then power was restored. Spock instantly started his recoding “I have it”

Jim leant back letting a breath out, his fingers ached, he hadn’t typed that fast in ages.

The systems flickered again and Jim noticed something flashing on his screen, a power warning “Spock get away!”

Too late, whatever was attacking had decided to get rid of the ships main line of defence, Spock’s console exploded as a power surge was sent to it, sending the Vulcan flying back out of his chair, luckily he’d turned his head at the warning shout so only had slight green electrical burns down the left hand side of his face and hand. “You ok?”

Spock stood “I am functional”

“Commander I cannot keep up” Chekov was panicking from his console.

“Captain, I suggest a complete security lockout”

Jim looked up in shock, “That’ll leave us dead in the water”

“We will still have manual access to environmental controls but anything else controlled by the computer will be offline”

“But that’s everything”

“It may be possible to re-write some of the control programs”

Jim couldn’t do that could he? But if this carried on whatever it was would have control of the main computer anyway. He nodded decisively “alright” he opened the panel on the arm of the Captain’s chair there was a coded keypad underneath, he typed in his unlock code and the display lit up, he selected the option to shut down the main computer. A typed message responded “Are you sure you wish to shut down main computer control?”

He shared an uneasy gaze with Spock and typed in his authorisation code, as he pressed enter everything went dark. There were gasps and nervous breathing from around the bridge then the emergency lighting system came online bathing everything in a dim red light, seriously red, it was possibly the worst colour to work by.

Spock was holding his left hand close to his chest, it had to hurt, Vulcans had more nerve endings in their fingers than a human. He pressed one of the lit buttons on the arm of the Captain’s chair, there was a hissing as the environmental system kicked back in. “The system will have to be manually monitored but life support appears to be functioning.”

“Ok, let’s work on getting…” was as far as he got, there was a tingling, he looked at his hands there was a green energy surrounding them “Captain!” Jim looked up into Spock’s panicked face, as he felt the transport beam take him, the last thing he saw was Spock stood reaching out for him as he had for his mother before she’d been lost to him on Vulcan.

The bridge faded from view.


	8. Chapter 8

“So you were transported from the bridge?”

Jim opened his eyes looking up at Doctor Hardman, “Wow that felt so real”

Hardman smiled at him “Yes the drugs are meant to help recall every minute detail so we can work through and find where these delusions may be stemming from”

Jim blinked sleepily up at the doctor, well that made sense, didn’t it?

Hardman leant closer a friendly smile on his face “Your Commander Spock manually overwrote the encryption codes which kept your ship from being attacked?”

“Yep, he’s amazing”

“Indeed”

“Huh” Jim laughed “You sounded just like him” he blinked had he ever told the doctor Spock’s rank?

“The command codes you used to shut the Enterprise computer down?”

“Hmmm?”

“The codes you entered, are they the same to unlock the computer?”

“They should be, hey how did you know Spock’s rank?”

Hardman’s face froze “You told me in a previous session”

“Oh” that made sense

“We need to break you out of this delusion, what command codes did you use?”

“They were...” there was a pain beginning in his temples

“Yes?” Hardman eagerly leant forward.

“They...”

“Tell me the command codes!”

Jim frowned “No”

The doctor blinked “what?”

“No, this isn’t real, I’m not telling you a thing”

“You will tell me” the pain in his temples was almost unbearable as the doctor gripped his shoulders tightly “TELL ME THE CODES”

Jim gave him the most defiant look he could “Go to hell”

The doctor froze, or more accurately the room seemed to freeze as if everything had been paused.

It started again and Jim heard phaser fire outside the door, Hardman looked up in shock as the door burst open a figure in blue stepping through and delivering a stun bolt to the orderly and doctor in turn. “Captain, are you alright?”

Jim smiled at his first officer “I am now”

“We must hurry”

Spock grabbed him by the hand leading him from the room “where are we going?”

Spock shot another orderly “to the transport co-ordinates, Scott is waiting for my signal”

Jim nodded still being pulled along “Where are we?”

“I don’t know”

Jim froze pulling his hand from Spock’s grip and when did Spock ever hold his hand anyway? “What did you say?”

Spock stared at him “Captain we must hurry” he moved but Jim didn’t follow, Spock sighed removing a communicator from his belt “Spock to Enterprise, Two to beam up”

An unfamiliar voice responded “Aye sir, just awaiting your signal”

Spock handed the communicator to him “You need to unlock the computer to allow transport”

Jim looked at the communicator then backed away “No”

Spock looked annoyed “Jim we don’t have time, unlock the computer”

“No, I told you before, Go To Hell”

Spock let out a hiss of frustration shoving him against the wall, his eyes changing to a solid yellow “You are a most stubborn creature” Spock’s image flickered showing the real alien underneath, it was insect like, pincers clicking together next to his face. The thing in front of hissed in anger as a familiar warming presence surrounded him giving him strength, he stared defiantly up “You can do what you want to me but you will never take my ship”

It screeched and the world around him seemed to shatter, it felt like he had been thrown through a sheet of glass. Whatever they were going to do to him now, he was ready, they obviously couldn’t read his mind otherwise they’d already have the codes, he had to physically tell them and he would die before he gave them anything.


	9. Chapter 9

Jim opened his eyes trying to inhale but he was surrounded by liquid, he choked. Warm hands lifted him and he broke the surface. He found himself kneeling on a sandy stone floor coughing the liquid out of his lungs, retching as he expelled the substance; a warm hand was rubbing his back helping him while something was removed from his forehead. He coughed again gasping looking up to see the relieved face of his first officer “Hey Spock” he swallowed coughing again.

“Captain, how do you feel?”

“I’m great” he shivered, the liquid seemed to be sapping his body heat, his teeth chattered as he tried to wipe it from his arms, it was thicker than water, not sticky, almost like oil or lubricant.

He looked behind him there was a metal tank with see through panelled sides filled with the same gel, that’s what he must have been in. “What is this stuff anyway?”

There was a pause and he looked up in time to see Spock shift “I do not believe it would be beneficial for you to have that knowledge at the current time”

Oh gross, he didn’t want to know, he flicked a large blob of the stuff to the floor and shivered again, he was freezing, he was so cold that Spock’s hand felt incredibly warm where it still rested on his back. “What’s that?”

Spock raised a small metal band “I believe they were using it to implant false memories”

Jim studied it; there were two sharp prongs on either end of the band, he noted there was red and raised a hand to his temple feeling a small indentation, his fingers came away slightly red but they didn’t hurt much.

He spoke through chattering teeth “Thanks for coming to get me”, he wrapped his arms round his body, “don’t suppose you brought a spare uniform with you?” he said noticing he was only in his black briefs, feeling very underdressed compared to Spock who was in a full black Starfleet combat uniform. Spock raised his brow as if to say ‘do I look like I brought a spare uniform with me’ Jim looked at the suit, nope can’t really fit anything in those form fitting outfits.

Spock hefted a phaser rifle onto his shoulder then extended his hand to help the Captain up.

Jim shivered again and couldn’t help stepping closer for the small amount of heat the Vulcan provided, Spock motioned to the far wall, “I believe your uniform is located over there”.

Jim turned pausing as he could now see a creature on the floor, it was ugly, it looked like a mix between a beetle and a praying mantis except it was 7ft tall, he shuddered as he looked at the bulbous yellow eyes that seemed familiar, it wasn’t moving, he noted how the head had been twisted back on itself, yellowish blood staining the floor. “You’re handiwork?”

Spock almost looked ashamed “My baser instincts took control of the situation”

Jim smiled fondly at him, Spock must have gone all protective and stopped it as it was attacking him, not thinking to just logically shoot it

He could see a pile of clothing dumped in the corner, shuddering as he felt some of the goo running down his back, he quickly made his way over to the pile, rifling through it.

He picked up his gold command shirt and looked round, they were in a roughly hewn stone chamber the lighting looked organic, he poked the moss that was providing the bluish light, it drew in on itself diming then unfolded going back to its original brightness. “Captain”

Jim looked over to see Spock giving him an incredulous look, he grinned sheepishly “Sorry”

It was quite dim in the room so the gold shirt would stand out, he decided to use it as a towel, wiping as much of the liquid from his body as he could, the icy feeling beginning to dissipate as the gel was removed. He dropped the shirt with a wet splat and then pulled the rest of his uniform on wishing that he’d chosen the long sleeve black undershirt this morning not the short.

“Ok done” he turned back wrapping his arms around himself rubbing his arms to warm up.

A black jacket came into his field of vision, he looked up at Spock who was holding it out to him, leaving him in his own black long sleeved undershirt.

“Won’t you be cold?”

Spock tilted his head “My people herald from a desert environment as such I can withstand varying extremes of temperature” At Jim’s questioning look he re-iterated “I will be fine”

Jim took the jacket pulling it on and zipping it up relishing the residual body heat, Spock was taller but slimmer so the jacket fitted tightly over his chest but it meant it was longer, he tugged it down then pulled at the sleeves to cover his cold fingers.

Jim looked around the cave again “Where are we?”

Spock carefully led him to the entrance raising the rifle to check around before motioning him to follow, he spoke quietly “I am yet to find a designation however it appears the inhabitants are scavengers”

They paused as Spock checked another room, this had various bits of technology piled inside, Jim could briefly see some Starfleet, Klingon, Vulcan and other pieces he didn’t recognise.

Spock continued “They use a signal to lure ships to them, once captured they salvage all working technology they can find. The surface of the planet is covered in waste materials.”

“What do they do with it?”

“Unknown”. Spock held up his hand stopping Jim speaking, then leant carefully round a corner, he fired, there was a screech, then silence. They carried on Jim realising something as they stepped over the creature “Not that I’m not happy to see you but where’s everyone else?”

Spock paused “I left Lieutenant Sulu in charge of the ship, Ensign Chekov and Commander Scott were left instructions to re-write as many of the systems as they could, when I departed they had managed to get the lighting systems back online and were working on shields and communications though everything will still be under manual control.”

“Ok, so why are you here? Surely it would have been better for you to stay on board and help them”

Spock turned to look at him “The moment you were taken I felt something trying to break into your mind, I shielded you to the best of my ability but over that distance…it was difficult. I made the decision to take one of the shuttlecraft and used your mind as a beacon to guide me to this location.”

Spock shot another of the aliens then carried on “The planet is covered by a cloaking field which is why it did not show up on our sensors”

“Can we disable it?”

Spock paused “The creatures will find that they are no longer able to use their cloaking technology or computer systems in approximately 17 minutes”

Jim turned wide eyes to him “What did you do?”

Spock looked a little guilty “I took the decision to interfere in their systems before I came to release you from your imprisonment” Jim gave him a questioning look. “I may have set their power grid to feedback into itself”

“So we have 17 minutes to get out of here?”

“Negative we have 16 minutes, 18 seconds.”

Jim’s eyes widened “Well what are we waiting for?”

Spock nodded and they hurried down another corridor, there was a sudden shriek and an alarm blared out “I believe they have discovered your release”

“Y’think?”

Another two aliens fell to Spock’s phaser and Jim picked up a weapon from one of them, it looked cobbled together, part Cardassian, part…god knows, he fired it into the floor, it sent out a golden bolt which left a charred smoking hole “No stun setting then”

“The shuttlecraft is just through here, by my calculation the Enterprise should have been able to restore rudimentary communications by now, if we are able to contact them you can send the command codes to unlock the main computer.”

Jim stopped dead staring at his back, Spock paused turning then seemed to realise what he had said “Captain…” Jim stepped back raising the weapon “No, I am not giving you the codes!” Spock looked around checking they were alone then he dropped the rifle “Jim, I am aware how that sounded but please you must trust me”

“No!”

Spock suddenly surged forward bypassing the phaser and crowding Jim against the wall, using his strength and body to pin the other man in place “We do not have time for this” he raised his hand to the side of Jim’s face.

This meld was unlike the gentle ones they had previously shared, this was desperate and fast, like the memory dump that the elder Spock had given him on Delta Vega, images and feelings swirled around him, he knew this mind, it was familiar, they broke apart, both gasping as Spock held him steady.

Jim turned to him with wide eyes “Ok, got it, this is real”

Spock released him seemingly shocked by his own actions, he opened his mouth to apologise but Jim interrupted “Don’t. I needed that” Spock closed his mouth, nodding and retrieved his rifle, leading the way down yet another stone corridor.


	10. Chapter 10

Jim squinted as the bright light hit his eyes, coughing as a warm breeze brought sand and a sulphurous smell into his nostrils; he tried not to gag as he surveyed the landscape.

It looked like a huge scrapyard, piles of metal and components left in heaps, various fluids staining the sandy floor. The sky was a burnt yellow, he could see dust storms in the distance with crackles of lightening. He brought his sleeve up to cover his mouth “What is this place?”

“I have yet to find any indications of civilisation, they appear to have a hive mind. We should leave”

“How long?”

“Barely 6 minutes”

They rounded a pile of waste material, a phaser blast sending them back into cover, Jim returned fire.

“It appears they have located the shuttlecraft” Spock said as he too returned fire.

“Oh really?” There was a screech as Jim’s bolt hit its target. He fired again which distracted another allowing Spock to take it out. “We must hurry”

Spock ran to the shuttle keying in the entry sequence, it was one of the small 2-man shuttles, no warp drive just impulse, no weapons. “This is the one you chose?”

Spock looked at him while the rear hatch opened “It was the one with the least automatic computer functions, if I had taken one of the others it would have been affected by the same control virus as our main computer.”

Jim stepped in, “wow”, he looked around at the mess, consoles were half open, cabling hanging down, circuit boards left lying where they had been yanked out.

Spock paused “It was necessary to disconnect the shuttle’s computer in an expedient manner”

Jim headed for the main seat in front of the console but at Spock’s glare he redirected to the passenger seat.

Spock sat in the pilot’s seat typing in a few commands, the shuttle shuddering to life, it lifted off withstanding a few phaser blasts from the surface, apparently the inertial dampers were also computer controlled so offline as well, he was lucky he didn’t get travel sick, that reminded him “How did you get Bones to stay behind, I would’ve thought he’d be first in line to help rescue me”

“The doctor did not raise much resistance”

Another phaser hit “Was he unconscious?” it was meant as a joke but Spock paused glancing briefly up at him then back down. Was that guilt he saw?

“Bones was unconscious?”

The shuttle shuddered again “The Doctor was unconscious when I removed myself from his presence”

Jim studied him, Spock was being shifty, then he realised “You didn’t?” at Spock’s look “You did! Oh I am so not defending you when we get back on board. You do realise he is going to make your life a living hell”

“I am aware of the irascible nature of the good doctor”

When they got back Jim was going to settle down with popcorn for that fight, maybe he could sell tickets, the shuttle shuddered again, the console sparking. Spock winced as he pressed a few controls “Brace yourself, their systems will overload in 3…2…1”

The shuttle gave a violet shake as a bright flare shot up from the surface, Spock pressed the controls but they were not responding “I believe the engines may have been damaged by the detonation from the surface”

The ship rocked again as they cleared the atmosphere, as Jim looked out the side window he could see a small yellow planet appear as the cloak dropped he smiled at Spock “Good work” but Spock looked worried “I only have control of two manoeuvring thrusters and no way to slow the shuttle’s inertia”

“Well that’s not too bad we’ll just float along ‘til the Enterprise can pick us up”

Spock’s eyes widened, then he glanced pointedly out the main window.

Jim felt his heart sink as he could see the Enterprise coming up directly ahead of them and from the fact the nacelles weren’t lit; she obviously didn’t have the power to move out of the way. “Ok then...”


	11. Chapter 11

“You said they’d have communications back up?”

Spock futilely pressed at the thruster control and the shuttle changed its trajectory by a degree but it would not be enough to avoid the ship “I stated they may have been able to restore communications”

“Great” Jim stood looking at the dead communications panel in front of him “Did you have to rip everything out?”

“I had not had the opportunity to reconnect all of the shuttles systems”

“Gimmie your communicator” Jim grabbed it and began broadcasting manually scanning through the different frequencies. “Kirk to Enterprise? Come in? Is anyone there?” nothing. The Enterprise was getting closer now “Someone answer me!”

“Captain?” it was full of static but Jim nearly wept in relief as he heard Uhura’s voice.

“Oh Thank God, please tell me you have a way to move the ship?”

“Hang on” there was scuffling, Jim pressed the signal button and the line cleared a little.

“What’s this I hear about movin’ the ship?”

“Scotty trust me you need to find a way to move her or soon you’re going to have a shuttle shaped hole in the side”

Scott sounded a little panicked “Captain I’ve got no way to bring the engines back online and even if I could the core will take hours to warm up before it’s usable.”

“What about impulse? Manoeuvring thrusters? Anything?”

“I’m sorry sir, we’re dead in the water”

Spock suddenly tore open his panel reconnecting a few circuits “Mr Scott can you set the systems you have to interface with the shuttle if I use the communicator as a relay?”

“I should be able to set something up”

“Hurry Mr Scott I estimate we have less than two minutes”

“Bloody Hell, talk about cutting it close”

The systems in the shuttle dimmed as power was re-routed, the communications panel flickering.

The communicator whined at the signal now being forced through it, the console coming to life flashing a small text message ‘R#-st@rt ma!n c0mput#r’

They looked at the message, Spock touched a wire that sparked and the message cleared

‘Restart main computer?’

Kirk typed in his access code then waited.

All the lights on the Enterprise went out then came back on.

Scott’s voice came through “That’s it Captain, main computer is booting up, environmental…”

Kirk interrupted him “What about the engines?”

“They’ll be one of the last things Captain” there was desperation in his voice, Kirk imagined if there was a way Scott could sit on them and massage them into life he would.

Spock was studying something on his console “What about the safety systems Mr Scott”

“Aye they’re one of the first things to boot…what are you thinking?”

“Are the crash systems in the shuttle bay operational?”

“Aye, wait…you’re not…?”

“I should be able to re-direct our course enough to make the bay, please organise all staff to receive a crash landing”

Spock was already altering their course, the side of the ship moving from view being replaced by the rear.

“Is this gonna work?” Kirk could see they were coming in at a steep angle, the rear doors were opening but not fast enough. He could see red warning lights flashing from inside the bay as electronic safety nets flashed into life. He gripped the arms of his chair “Hold on we’re coming in hot”

Spock pulled the emergency handle on the side of Jim’s seat which caused the safety restraints to wrap around him, the chair inflating to cushion his body. “Spock what about…” they clipped the rear door and everything was lost in a haze of screeching metal and flashing sparks.

###

They watched as the shuttle caught the rear door, hitting the floor and skidding along slowed by the crash barriers, it came to rest in a smoking heap, with sparks shooting from the damaged engines.

 

Scott re-activated the safety forcefield and re-pressurized the bay, the rear doors wouldn’t seal properly after a hit like that, he could see one edge had a sizeable dent in it.

“When I get my hands on that green bloodied menace…”

Scott smiled slightly then stepped away from the infuriated doctor, he did not want to be in the Commander’s shoes right now. The green light came on and the engineering and medical staff poured out heading to the wrecked shuttle.

Scott pointed to the engines that were still sparking “Secure them and make them safe”, two engineers dressed in protective suits nodded and headed off.

Scott pressed the rear panel but it was dead, “Alright you lot, I need a hand” he opened the flap to access the manual release and turned the handle, there was a click, then hiss as the shuttle pressurized to match the shuttle bay. Engineering and medical staff stepped forward to help pull the hatch open, black electrical smoke pouring out as they did.

McCoy ran forward “I’m gonna kill them” but he seemed more worried than angry. He had his tricorder out as he headed to the front seats.

Jim was wrapped in the crash restraints, they had lost some of the air filling them so had slipped, a few hanging loosely around him, McCoy scanned him, whiplash, bruising from the restraints and there were strange puncture marks on his temples. “Alright get him out of here” Two med techs began cutting the restraints and loading him onto a stretcher.

McCoy turned freezing as he took in Spock’s appearance, he was lying across the console, he hadn’t been restrained when they had crashed, there was a smear of green by his head on the panel. The doctor swallowed scanning him “Concussion with a hairline fracture to his skull, broken clavicle, cracked ribs and a badly sprained wrist. Not too bad, could’ve been much worse, Vulcan’s were hardy creatures.

He leant forward Spock groaning as McCoy lightly touched his shoulder, his eyes flickered open focussing on the doctor, he tried to talk but grimaced. “Shh, it’s ok, I got ya.” The eyes flickered shut as he called for another stretcher “This doesn’t mean you’re off the hook, y’know?”


	12. Chapter 12

McCoy sat between Jim and Spock, he was torn between worry and blinding rage but if he admitted it to himself, he’d have done the same if it had been him in Spock’s place, they were more alike then he cared to admit. They both seemed overbearingly protective of one James, T Kirk, best friend, Captain and general pain in the ass.

He scowled down at his medical pad then dumped it loudly on the side table, Jim jerking awake at the noise, groaning as McCoy spoke “Welcome back, how’re you feelin’?”

Jim rubbed his eyes blinking “Bones?”

“Yeah, who were you expectin’?”

Jim shook his head, “Saw things, not sure what was real”

“Sounds intrestin’, you wanna tell me about it?”

Jim stared at him strangely “Not really”

“Ok”

“How’s he doing?”

McCoy looked at Spock “He’s fine but when he wakes up, he’s in for some major payback”

Jim smiled “He can hear you y’know”

“What?” Bones checked the monitor, then glowered at the prone form poking him hard “Playing possum huh? That won’t save you, I think I have a batch of Arethian Flu somewhere round here”

Spock opened his eyes looking up at the Doctor “Is it usual practice to keep viral strains of varying diseases for the sole purpose of infecting your patients.”

“I use it to create cures as you well know, don’t go trying to distract me, I still haven’t forgiven you for the little neck pinch you gave me”

Spock sat up “I can assure you doctor I believed it to be in the best interests of all parties if you were unconscious at that point”

McCoy went red opening his mouth to shout back but was interrupted “God I missed you guys” They both turned in surprise as Jim watched them in fondness, they exchanged a brief look and McCoy stepped forward “You feelin’ alright?”

Jim rubbed his face wincing as his fingers found healing marks on his temples. The doctor leant forward “There was a little damage to the synaptic pathways but it was nothing I couldn’t handle.”

Spock stood from his bed “When I found you in the tank it looked like the creature was performing a direct attack on your mind, after I had dealt with it I melded with you to bring you out of the trance they had placed you in.

Jim looked at Spock “So you were there?”

Spock nodded “Indeed, with my assistance you were able to see through the disguise of the creature”

“No, I mean you were there, all along, weren’t you?” there was an almost desperation in Jim’s tone.

Spock blinked “There were occasions when your mind seemed to urgently cry out for assistance; I managed to integrate myself in the world they had fabricated”

“So you were..? When Simon sometimes spoke…that _was_ you?”

“Yes, I was able to assert some control over that particular character”

“How did you do that without being in contact with me? I though Vulcan’s were touch telepaths”

McCoy folded his arms glaring at Spock “They’re meant to be but this damn fool expended nearly all his mental energy to communicate with you over that distance” Jim studied Spock, he did look warn and tired now it had been pointed out to him.

“You shouldn’t have done that.”

Spock looked down “I will not defend my actions, in a similar scenario I would have chosen the same course of action.”

Jim smiled at Spock’s admission.

The doctor looked between the two of them “Well now you’re up I’m ejecting you from my medical bay, you’re both signed off for two days, get some sleep and some food, not necessarily in that order”

Jim looked at the doctor in shock “You’re willingly letting us go?” he shared a shocked look with Spock speaking in an undertone “He is real isn’t he?”

“I do not believe the creatures would be capable of re-producing the doctor’s unique personality”

McCoy scowled “Out, get outta my sight, I’m sick a lookin’ at the both of ya”

They quickly headed for the doors missing the doctor’s exasperated fond look as they made their escape.

 

They exited the lift heading to their quarters, “So signed off for two days, I think I might just sleep through it all”

Spock nodded “I too find am greatly in need of meditation”

Jim rubbed his eye sleepily then seemed to notice the sheen his skin had, he made a disgusted noise “You never did tell me what that gel was”

Spock raised his brow “A by-product the creatures seem to secrete through their mandibles, it gave off a large amount of psionic energy, I believe they used it to facilitate the connection with your mind.”

Jim looked disgusted as he realised “So I was lying in a tank of…drool?”

Spock inclined his head “In a manner of speaking”

“Ew ok, food and sleep can wait I need a shower.” He headed purposefully towards his door “Night Spock”

He didn’t see Spock’s look of amusement “Goodnight Captain”


	13. Chapter 13

_“I’m sorry it looks like we’ve lost him”_

_“You said he was lucid”_

_“He was but I’m afraid he’s now in so deep I am not sure we will ever be able to reach him”_

_“But you said…please I just want my son back”_

_“I’m sorry Mr Kirk; this is something he has to do for himself…”_

 

Jim sat up in bed gasping, shaking his head to clear the voices that seemed to be echoing round his mind, he hit the control panel near his bed bathing the room in light which caused him to squint, no-one was here. His heart was still pounding as he swung his legs over the side; he rested his hands on his knees and rubbed his face.

“Screw it” Spock had said he didn’t mind his presence, though he groaned at the thought of curling up on the uncomfortable sofa, it always gave him a crick in the neck. He grabbed his pillow and headed through the shared bathroom, pausing before he entered the other room.

The lights were low and he could smell the incense Spock had burnt for his meditation. The Vulcan was sitting cross legged on his mat and…he smiled at the sight, there was a Starfleet issue camping bedroll laid out on the floor next to him, top folded down invitingly, Spock knew him too well.

He padded over to it relishing the warmth of the room as it dissipated the chill left from the nightmare, he placed his pillow down and settled himself on the mattress pad, pulling the cover over his shoulder and staring up at Spock’s half lidded eyes, “Thank you” he whispered so he didn’t break the Vulcan’s trance. He closed his eyes pressing his face into his pillow. As he settled, a hand lightly brushed his shoulder, a feeling of peace and re-assurance transmitted through the touch as a warm voice responded “You are more than welcome, Jim”

 


End file.
